1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof switch assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a switch assembly for operating a sunroof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sunroof switch is provided in a vehicle to automatically open and close a sunroof. A conventional sunroof switch has a structure in which a knob is manipulated back and forth to open or close a sunroof, or a seesaw type structure.
However, a drawback with conventional sunroof switches, is that they can be inadvertently activated, potentially closing the sunroof, and injuring a person who is extending a body part through the opening.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that his information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.